Dear Diary
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Well, is all about Lily's diary entries. Tell as if in reality. Show her up and down life... Rated 4 safety.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone… This is a short little ficlet that is from Lily's diary, about her psycho life which has been addled by hot boys, nutters, and a mad man names Dumbledore…

_Signing in, Lily Evans _

_1st January, 9.30 P.M. _

_This officially sucks. I hate my life. My school thinks I'm freakily smart, but I'm a dork. I hate girls, which is in a way good, but in a way not. My parents expect so much from me. The only one who is nice to me is my grandma. She gave me this diary, colored black with stars on it. She said its to remember my dreams, load of tosh if you ask me, but well, since she asked it._

_My name is Lily Marie Evans. I am 10. I love maths and science, especially physics, geography and literature. Every one says I'm good at art, but I disagree. Now what do I write? This is so crappy. Going deeper into my life of love and lies… nah, that sounds like I'm a spy or something… I live a pretty normal life. My birthday is in two days, HOLY CRAP! IS THAT An OWL! I'll be right back!_

_Brb_

_Signing in (again) Lily Evans_

_1st January, 10.00 P.M._

_OMG! There was an owl at my window! It pecked on my finger, (it's still bleeding) and stuck out its leg. OMG. There was a letter stuck onto it. It was like this heavy paper, sort of like parchment and it had this beautiful seal on it, like a shield with 4 animals on the corners, a lion, (I think) a badger, a snake and a black bird, a magpie, a raven or a crow. I wonder what's inside. Shit. My mum's coming up. I had better hide you. Night. I'll open the letter in a bit! _

_Signing out, sworn to silence, Lily Evans… _

So, how was that? I hope it was cool. I know, its been done before, but who cares? Pls review! I'tll make me update faster…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Love Ya!

..MP..


	2. Chapter 2

_Signing in Lily Evans_

_January 3rd, 9.45 P.M. _

_Oh.My.God. Tuna has a boyfriend… A horse and a whale… No seriously, he is a whale… Imagine their kids… hales and whorses (A/N: nothing to do with wors)… Ewwwww, gross. Bad mental image. EWWWWWWW… anyway, who the heck cares about tuna and her animal mate… Ewwwww, anyway, about that letter. Hang on, I'll take it out from under that floor board. In case you don't know, I hide all my stuff there. Dude, that seal, it's so mysterious… It's so pretty, so, magical… Gently, ah, I got it off in a whole piece! AWESOME! Now, lets read the letter. _

_Dear Ms. Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, being a muggle born, (that means that your parents are non-magical) will probably disbelieve this, so at exactly 10.15 P.M. on the second of January the 3rd a pair of wizards and witches will come over to explain this concept to you. They will also bring over your school books. They will cost approximately 50 pounds. They will give you directions to the wizarding world, then you will have to make your way to the King's Cross station on the 1st of September. Hogwarts is the oldest and best school of wizardry. If you decline this offer, you will be invited by Beaubaxtons (A/N: sp?) and Durmstrang. Beaubaxtons is more of a finishing school while Durmstrang concentrates more on the dark arts. Hogwarts is a practical school in which you will be learning Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, divination, herbology defence against the dark arts, amongst others. You're robes will cost around 15 pounds. Your wand depends on its quality. This is the most we can tell you. If you don not want to be trained in magic, we will erase your memory and knowing less, will make it easier for us. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Lily stopped reading there. She had forgotten to breathe. Not until Petunia came strutting into the room, and screamed at her reddish-now-purple face, did she breathe. "MOM! DAD!" she yelled. Both parents came running in. Lily had just glanced at her watch. It was exactly 10 P.M. on the 3rd of January. She handed the letter to them. In one breath, she told them, "I'm a witch."

Lily's mom gasped, "No you are not. You are the sweetest nicest person I know, and you're smart and--"

"No, I mean a witch witch. As in, with magic and stuff." Just then, Lily's dad had finished reading the letter. He guffawed.

"This must be a prank form a neighbourhood kid or something. The things they do now-a-days." He chuckled.

"well, lets see. Maybe at 10:15, someone will come." Lily said. All of them waited nervously, fidgeting, except Petunia, who thought it was all nonsense. At precisely 10:15, there was a knock on the door. All three of them sprang to their feet and said, "I'll get it!" at the same time. When they opened it, to their disappointment, they saw no one but some boy asking for Petunia. Then when they turned back into the house downcast, there was a loud pop and two people appear in front of them. One man and one woman. They both looked childishly happy.

"Hullo!" the man introduced himself. "I'm Frank, and this is my wife Alice. We're here to introduce you to the world of magic. That is, if you are accepting wizardry…" he hesitated. Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans were about to say no, when Lily said, "YES!" excitedly.

"Haha," Alice chuckled. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Evans, this decision is not in your hands. All muggle born children choose if they want magic or not, so it doesn't really matter what you want. Sorry, no offense."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans grinned nervously. "We just want her to be happy. We were wondering if it was safe and if you can provide yourself a living." Mr. Evans asked.

"Oh, Mr. Evans-"

"Call me John."

"Ok, John, well we can provide ourselves a living. We are aurors, dark wizard catchers. Something like your muggle police and well, safe you ask? If you were a wizard, you would know, that there is no place safer that Hogwarts. And that.Is.Not.advertising. We're serious. The worst wizard of all time, is scared of the headmaster, who is the most respected man in our world. It is really safer than even the wizarding bank, which is saying something, it IS guarded by dragons. And goblins. Damn those things are cunning. Plus, we have some sphinxes being imported to help out." Frank said. "And, you have ministry jobs too. Yes, we have a ministry, its objective, keep the magic a secret."

"Yes. Well, then it is ok. Now, about school. How many holidays does she have?"

And the discussion trailed into the night, until, at around twelve, a loud jubilant scream was heard resounding in the neighbourhood.

How was that? Hope it was cool. Drop off some points if you have any. Any problems? Oh, yeah, I decided to get rid of the diary style. So, don't mind. And, I will be ignoring the part in PS when tuna says that her parents were supportive of Lily. Hint hint.

..MP..

REVIEW!


End file.
